1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to concept remapping and, more particularly, to indirectly inferring new or related concepts for association with a given piece of content.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing servers that host documents, such as, for example, web pages, associate concepts with each document so that other content, such as advertisements, that may be useful or relevant to an audience of the document, can be matched with those concepts and then inserted in the document. Currently, the concepts associated with a given document, such as, for example, a web page, are inferred solely from three document characteristics: 1) the textual content of the document; 2) the domain of the document; and 3) the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the document. For example, a web page may include content related to “surfing” and, thus, the concept “surfing” can be directly inferred from the textual content of the page. Other content may then be inserted into the page based on the other content's relationship with the concept “surfing.” For example, a surfboard advertisement may be inserted into the page that has the concept “surfing” associated with it. Existing concept inference techniques, however, do not permit the inference of other concepts that are not directly inferable from these three characteristics of the document.